


The Materials At Hand

by ERNest



Category: Drakon - A.M. Tuomala
Genre: Engineering, Family Feels, Gen, Infection, Major Character Injury, everything about Petya's death is heartwrenching in the original novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: The Tarasovs have each destroyed things and people for love. You are also something you can destroy for love.





	The Materials At Hand

     Petya works faster than he should because this is the last chance he’ll get to modify the design before his creation takes to the air. If he’d had permission and materials he didn’t have to scrounge for earlier, then he might not have to rush so much. Still, he cannot be too mad at Liza for her restrictions on him; if he were not an engineer all this could easily look like an unattainable dream, and besides, he has what he needs _now_. Before he got all the materials, he had Lukin working with him over the past few months to make physical the ideas he’s formulated for years.

     He ignores a scratch because so many men are counting on him to finish this. He winces as a fellow soldier puts just barely too much pressure on a cut he cannot deny anymore is a wound, but what can he do? He closes his eyes in memory of chances lost when he hears the pharmacy is gone, knowing he should have gone there yesterday. He listens to his sister confirm what he’s always known she thought: that he will always be a child who cannot be counted on to understand the complexities of the world, and he moves his hand deeper into his pocket, determined not to bother her with this one thing. He keeps his gloves on, not knowing what they will reveal, but certain that he does not want to see, especially with the stiffness and tenderness extending ever further up his arm. He strains to get his hand to the lever that will bring Liza to safety.

     And all this, he did for love.


End file.
